Ted Lemons
'''Teddy Lemons, better known as Mr. America, is member of The Protectors. History Ted Lemons was born in 2249 in The Pitt. He was only a few years old when, in 2255, the Scourge took place. The young child was among a group that the Brotherhood of Steel rescued from the city. He was removed from the city with the intention of being evaluated for his fitness to be placed in initiate training, along with all of the other children the group rescued, but fate had other plans. A group of well-armed raiders looking for revenge jumped the small convoy Lemons was a part of. Brotherhood members were either killed and enslaved, and the handful of youngsters were enslaved. On the way back to wherever the raiders were taking him and the others, the group came across a Mr. Gutsy unit that was wandering the wasteland. The raiders attacked the robot, but their attack backfired, as the unit decimated the raiders, killing them all. Because he was not a hostile, the robot did not attack the young Teddy. Though only six, the young boy recognized that he was safe with the robot and stayed with it when it moved on. Over the next decade or so, Teddy Lemons was “raised” by the Mr. Gutsy that saved him from a horrific fate. The robot barely recognized the non-hostile’s existence, but unwittingly provided him with protection and food as it fended off hostiles that attacked the pair as the robot traveled throughout Pennsylvania and New Jersey. The relationship between the two ended in 2274, when the pair were attacked by a yao guai in the ruins of Linden, New Jersey. The Mr. Gutsy used its flamethrower too close to a gas tank, causing an explosion that destroyed both it and the hostile yao guai. Though he was 25-years-old and an adult, Lemons was devastated. For the first time in virtually his entire life, he was alone. Over the next few days, he continued wandering New Jersey’s Chemical Coast, eventually coming upon Brick City. While his Mr. Gutsy “father” always avoided large settlements, Lemons now could enter a big city and interact with the people there for virtually the first time in his life. His trip into Brick City was filled with many firsts: the first time he got attention from the opposite sex, his first beer, and his first bar fight. In that first bar fight, there is a good chance that Lemons might have been killed had it not been for the intervention of one Ricky Jones. Jones was a boss within Garden State Shipping, a local caravan outfit. He just happened to be in the same bar drinking when Lemons walked in, and instantly became intrigued thanks to his impressive physique. While the drunks that were up to no good were looking to impress some local call girls by roughing up the big man, Jones saw in him the perfect caravan guard. As switch blades were being drawn, Jones convinced the group of tough guys to back down and calmer heads thankfully prevailed. In the aftermath of the near-fight, the slick talking Jones convinced Lemons to join Garden State Shipping as a caravan guard. The company was always looking for tough men such as Lemons, and the young man saw joining the shipping outfit as a good way to become acclimated to the “civilized world”. Over the next decade plus, Lemons worked with the company, working his way up from caravan guard all the way up to guard-captain. During his time working with Garden State Shipping, Lemons began using buffout as a way to stay physically fit while not being able to get in the exercise he was used to getting while traveling the wastelands with his “father”. In 2287, Lemons heard the call that Michael Benoit put out, and thought it would be a prudent move to answer it. He had no interest in leaving Garden State Shipping, so a little crime fighting on the side would make his job easier- the fewer criminals roaming Brick City and its local environs, the less likely a GSS caravan would be attacked as they entered or departed the city. His buffout addiction also had something to do with it. Lemons had graduated from buffout to psychobuff, a more powerful chem that mixed psycho and buffout. As a byproduct of shooting it up so much, he had become more reckless and less risk averse. Personality & Appearance Lemons is a physical specimen, standing 6’7” and weighing 305 pounds and is in great shape. While he was always big and tall, part of his strength comes from the large amount of buffout that he has used in the decade plus of being a caravan guard with Garden State Shipping. When he injects psychobuff, his muscles bulge even more and he looks even bigger and stronger. Ted Lemons is a human being through and through, but he took on the drill sergeant-like persona that his Mr. Gutsy “father” had. Everything he does is done to the extreme, including his personality. When he injects psychobuff, his personality is even more extreme, like turning the dial on a radio up to eleven. Lemons chose “Mr. America” as his superhero name because his “father” really loved America and instilled in his “son” an equally fervent love of the country. Lemons does not tolerate disparaging the country, desecrating the flag, or commies, and is liable to go from passive to extremely hostile at the drop of a hat upon seeing any of those things. Skills Owing to his physical size, Lemons is exceptionable capable in hand-to-hand fighting. When he injects psychobuff, he becomes an even more skilled fighter, as he is stronger and can shrug off even more damage. Equipment Ted Lemons lives a very frugal life, owing to his upbringing and the itinerant lifestyle he lived. As an adult, when he had a steady job with Garden State Shipping, he spent most of the caps that he earned, with most of it going to food, entertainment, buffout, and psychobuff. Category:Characters Category:New Jersey